


Picnic Under the Tree

by VioletKnox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Reader-Insert, after war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletKnox/pseuds/VioletKnox
Summary: You enjoy a picnic under a special tree at Hogwarts after the school year ends before heading home with your husband and two children.





	Picnic Under the Tree

All the children had just boarded the train and you were making your way to the entrance of your office where you had told your children to meet you. Your daughter had come in from the ministry via floo powder, while your son merely stayed behind as his friends boarded the Hogwarts Express. 

As you approached, you saw the silhouette of your children whom you were so very proud of. Your daughter had graduated from Hogwarts a few years ago and pursued a career as an auror, inspired by her parents’ heroics during the wizarding wars. Your son was brilliant. Top of his classes and even inherited his father’s knack for inventing. You were confident that he would receive an O in all his subjects when the results of his O.W.L came this summer. 

You smiled at your children, with such admiration as you finally arrived at your destination. Too busy thinking of how grown they’ve become, you greeted them with a simple smile.

“Mum, come on,” your son’s voice snapped you back to reality as he took your hand, “Dad’s waiting.”

“Right,” you replied, smiling at your daughter as you wrapped your arm around her waist and began walking down the hall to make your way to the black lake. Once you began walking around the lake, your son broke off from you and ran towards his father who was under your usual tree. 

This tree held so many memories for you and Severus. During your school days, you would always sit under it, reading or cuddling. You would even find yourself falling asleep in his arms at times. And once he’d become a professor at Hogwarts, you would begin visiting him over the holiday’s spending most of your time upholding the tradition of holding one another under the tree by the lake. He’d proposed to you here and you’d shared the news of both your pregnancies here. It was a very special spot indeed and was easily your favorite place in the entire castle.

You finally stopping to meet your son and husband, who were surrounded by flowers. 

“Professor Sprout really out did herself,” you heard your daughter say. 

Nodding in agreement, you took out your wand and conjured up a blanket from thin air that rested on the floor. Your daughter took out a bag from her robes and laid out food for you all to share. 

You sat there in such tranquility, looking at your little family. You had fought so hard for your family to be together during the war and it was a relief to finally feel at peace when you listened to all the stories your daughter told of her work at the Ministry. She asked you how teaching was going, but you didn’t want to talk too much about work as you would much rather listen to the stories your children had to share.

Your son was eager to show you all the new charms he had been working on as it was the last day he would be allowed to use magic until the new school year began. You all admired his spell work and praised him for it, your daughter trying to convince him to follow her foot steps after graduation, but you were fast to reassure him you would be proud no matter what career he perused.

“I think it’s time to head home,” you said to your children who nodded their heads in agreement as the sun was setting quite low, leaving very little light left to outline the shadow of the tree. As your daughter took out her wand to pack everything up, you made sure your son had everything he needed from his dorm. You had arranged with Minerva a trip to Spinner’s End using a portkey so you had to be sure not to miss it. 

As you walked down the hill back towards the black lake, you looked back and smiled. You’ll always be with us Severus, you thought as you read the tombstone that lay under the tree, 

SEVERUS SNAPE

Beloved Husband, Father, Professor, Potions Master, Headmaster and Hero to the Wizarding World 

Always.


End file.
